


a sweet excuse

by mikharlow



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, ITS POCKY DAY BABY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: Vane’s eager to try an old favourite snack.





	a sweet excuse

**Author's Note:**

> POCKY DAY POCKY DAY

It’s not the first time Vane has exploded into his office with excitement, and Lancelot doubts it’ll be the last. He smiles as his puppy of a man bounds over to him, hands behind his back and a grin on his face.

“Hello, Vane.” he laughs. “You look excited.”

“Of course I am, Lan-chan!” says Vane, plopping himself across from Lancelot and setting a small box on his desk. “Look what I got!”

Lancelot picks up the box, and opens it. “Biscuits?” He tips them into his hand. They’re long and thin, coated with chocolate. Recognition hits him in a flash. “Oh, it’s been a while since I’ve had these!”

“Right?” Vane’s eyes are full of nostalgia, too. “Since before you were captain!”

Lancelot bites into one, and gushes. “They’re just as good as I remember...! Maybe even better...”

Vane pouts, holding out his hand expectantly. “Cmon, you can’t have all of them! I’m the one who got them!”

“Yes, yes.” Lancelot finishes his biscuit and holds out another to Vane, who takes it happily and nibbles on it. It’s not long before the pack’s down to the last few, and it’s barely been minutes.

“Wait, wait.” says Vane. He covers the rest of the pack with one hand, holding the other up in a ‘stop’ gesture. “Let’s not destroy them all, we should savour them!”

“Mmm, you’re right...” Lancelot laments their diminishing supply. “You should’ve bought more.”

“Hey, I didn’t realise you were gonna eat all of them now, Lan-chan!”

“You’re at fault, too!”

Vane frowns at the pack for a moment, before his eyes suddenly light up. “I know how we can make them last!”

“You do?” asks Lancelot.

“Yeah!”

Vane picks up one of the few remaining biscuits and bites it, but doesn’t break it. He crosses his arms on the table and leans forward, meeting Lancelot’s eye and smiling.

“Remember this?” He wiggles the biscuit up and down, making Lancelot laugh.

“I do, certainly.” Lancelot mirrors him, lying on the desk until his chin touches his arms. “How much do you bet you’ll lose?”

“Let’s not be so confident, Lan-chan.”

Lancelot slides forwards until he can takes the other end of the pocky into his mouth, taking up Vane’s challenge along with it.

Vane responds by narrowing his eyes and taking a bigger bite. Lancelot does the same. And they both know the end point of this game, but it doesn’t make it any less sweet when Vane finishes first and closes the gap between them.

Lancelot lets him linger for a while, enjoying a soft chocolate kiss, and then pulls back with a smile on his lips.

“Looks like I won, huh?” Vane bumps their noses together, the both of them now chest flat against the desk’s surface.

Lancelot smirks. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I think I was the clear winner there.”

“Oh?” Vane raises an eyebrow. “Are we needin’ a rematch, then?”

Lancelot’s already grabbing another biscuit from the pack. “You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> pocky day.


End file.
